Date Night?
by I'm Not Hooked On Your Phonics
Summary: "-I bet you, I could figure this out before you can." Castle and Beckett have a little bet to settle. It may or may not include a date, and something Kate really wants. Involves funny scenes, dress-up and undercover work. Chapter 6 is now up! Caskett!
1. The Bet

**A/n: Set some time before that fateful finale of Season 3. Right before Josh came into the picture, when all was swell in **_**Castle**_**-land. I got bored with the fact Hulu wouldn't let me watch episodes past the last six, so decided to do a bit o' fan fiction. I know, and have watched the Castle/Beckett vs. Ryan/Esposito bet episode, but this one is even funnier and I think is what they **_**should **_**have done. Enjoy! **

**PS: I don't own **_**Castle**_**, all rights reserved to the folks at ABC. If you recognize them, they belong to Andrew W. Marlowe. Otherwise, they're mine. Shhh. ;)**

**-K.H.**

Date Night?

Chapter One: _The Bet_

The precinct was quieter than usual.

Most of its normal occupants had taken to the elevator to go home to their wives, their husbands, their families, and some: empty and lonely apartments. The few who remained huddled before a whiteboard, passing a pair of pictures back and forth across their little circle. The trio of detectives and a shadowing writer spoke in a flurry of agitated discretion and inquisition.

"I can't-I can't see how he could have-"

"Are you sure? You've looked at every possible situation. Everything?" The only woman present at the moment, interrupts him wielding an aggravated tone.

"Becks," The detective takes a deep breath, he's been here as long as she has. "I told you- we've turned over every stone. It just isn't adding up."

The pair of photographs took a second trip around the room, passed from hand to hand. The first was a driver's license photo of a young woman, about twenty-two years old. The second was Polaroid of another young woman about the same age, her twin sister. They had gone missing four months earlier, the girls' dead bodies found in a shipping container in the port. This case had taken up their entire lives for the last three weeks, without a single break in its monotonous sameness. Every new clue had led to the _same_ situation and in time they would come to the _same_ conclusion. This meant the _same_ obstacles and holes in their well-versed theory would appear- sending them spiraling back to the beginning.

"This case just isn't making sense."

The female detective let out an aggravated cry and commenced another fit of perpetual pacing, her third tonight. As she dashes back and forth, the pair of detectives sulked too, taking a lean on a cluster of desks beside them. Of the group the only seated was a blue-suited man who looked out of place. He was dressed like a man anticipating a date at a fancy restaurant but the look on his face read differently; he was part of their team.

As out of place as it seemed, Richard Castle was here because he _wanted_ to be. He longed to be here, with all the mystery and allure of the murder investigations, the adventurous rampages that followed and content he acquired for his novels. By _content_, he usually and secretly meant the fact that he, Richard Castle could follow around the enthralling Kate Beckett all he wanted, authorized by the mayor of course.

The truth was: he _had_ been anticipating a date. She'd had partly agreed to one and all he had to do was win the bet; but there had been a catch. There was always a catch with Beckett, always teasing him to the world's end.

-Earlier that day-

"This case is getting on my last nerve. Why can't it just be easier?"

Kate Beckett throws a case file down on the desk; Castle hands her a cup of coffee and tries to remedy the situation. His face is as sleepy and restless as her's, but not because of the case. Her mood is what's making him so edgy this morning; whenever she's worried- he's worried.

"It's okay, Beckett. We'll figure it out, we usually do."

"Castle- it's not that easy. I can't just wave a magic wand, and the killer's name will magically appear."

"That's true. As awesome as you are, you _can't_ do that."

"Not now, Castle." She adds, attempting to send him away; but it's no use.

Kate paced back and forth sending out the sort of waves of anger that any man would take as a cue to run and hide. But not Richard Castle- when he detects waves on his Beckett's Pissed Radar, he comes running toward it. As stupid as it seems, he likes it when she's mad. That's when she shows her strength, and her passion for what she does. It's the perfect time to pounce and get what he wants, may that be a sexy glance, and an endearing moment or just some time alone with her.

His magically happy making powers were in full swing and directed at her today, but even the highest setting of 'Castle magic' couldn't cheer her up. Even her morning coffee was received with a bland and lethargic, "'Morning Castle." The case had dragged on for what felt like centuries, and it had tried her patience to its end.

Unless…

"Hey- what if, I figured out this whole thing."

"All right what is it I'm dying to go home? -"

"-No. What I mean is, let's have a bet to see who can figure it out first. You and me."

"What? Come on Castle, that's a stupid idea-"

"-I _bet_ you, I could figure this out before you can."

He'd put the challenge out there; all she had to do was accept it. It was a tempting offer, there was a chance it could bring some colorful competition to this case's ever-gray complexion.

She stares at him for a moment and shakes her head in disbelief, letting out a soft laugh. As often as he gets these pesky ideas into his head, this one shows potential; unlike the idea that ninja space aliens who wanted them for organ harvesting killed the victims. Or the idea that zombie George Washington was their prime suspect. As she leans forward, Kate Beckett gives him a sultry smile. Any chance of competition with Castle could be fun. Seeing him lose terribly could be even more promisingly amusing.

"All right Writer-Boy, I'll take that stupid bet."

"Great! What do I get if I win?"

"What do you mean if _you win_? You think you'll win this don't you?"

"I believe I'm perfectly capable of it, yes." Castle answers confidently, giving her a thousand watt smile and little taste of his Castle-worthy ego. She narrows her eyes investigating the specimen before her. The contender? Richard Castle: expensive suit wearing author, shadowing wanna-be cop, ruggedly handsome rebel, current and eternal reason for Kate Beckett's annoyance. And at some points in the day her secret desire.

"All right then, I don't know. What do you want?"

Castle's face is as easily readable, and just as much a naughty pleasure as the books he's written, she reads it loud and clear: You know what I want. She blushes and leans close to him.

"Mmmmm. What do I want? What-do-I-want? Mmmm let's see-"

He's milking it; he's trying to suck every second out of this little confrontation so he can savor it. But on the opposite side of the conversation Kate Becket's face is not at all amused. She pulls her arms across her chest in trying patience.

"-Just get over with it Castle."

Castle peeks from behind his cocked eye brow mask and smiles defiantly. It's the kind of look that practically kills her, but in the best kind of way. With that well loved, goose-bump giving glance in place, he drops the bombshell.

"All right. How bout' a date?" Proud of himself, the author counters his favorite detective's now dagger-filled glare. Beckett scoffs at his request, shaking her head and taking a sip of coffee to hide her laughter- and secret enjoyment. A date? That's not something for his enjoyment only; she'd love that too. But for the purposes of her own persona, she declines him, shooting down his idea with a single blow.

"Yeah right, like _that's_ gonna happen."

"Beck-ett," Castle whined, little boy pout stubbornly asserted.

"No freakin' way."

Amid a fit of laughter and teasing amusement, Beckett leans back onto her desk and chuckles at the idea. But then stops short, mouth agape; _he wasn't kidding_.

"No-no. You agreed to the terms of The Bet, now you have to conform to them."

"But I didn't- I never agree to _that_. Come on, think of something else."

"Nope. I've made my decision."

"No. Come on Castle I didn't-"

"-And I mean a real date, no burgers at Remy's… no order in Thai food. I mean a real date- I come to your door with roses and everything-"

"-No way!"

An old Western-style duel breaks out in the precinct, with full on encircling techniques. Onlookers are stupefied by the battle unfolding before them. Officers, detectives and even the occasional suspect being escorted across the floor stops to watch. Instead of a pair of pistols they wielded something equally dangerous. Their weapon of choice for this duel? Eternal glares: Beckett's unending and with no mercy complete with a tapping foot. Castle's silly and eyebrow curled, with the occasional flinch at her powerful gaze's rays of evil.

Surprisingly, and to avoid further spectators to join their little audience- she caves first.

"_Fine- _but to an extent, when I get annoyed with it, it all stops. Got it_?"_ To set a bit of fear in his bones, Kate pushes close to him, sending a death stare up his spine. Castle just smiles wryly oblivious to her glares; he's seen them so often they don't even phase his psyche anymore.

"Got it_."_

"What about _my end_ of the 'The Bet'? What do _I _get- huh?" Kate asks making air quotes at his entirely silly idea. It isn't a silly idea in a literal sense, but in its own way was silly to her. A date? Not just any date, but a date with Rick Castle? It was like a plot straight from her Top Secret fan girl dreams…

"Anything your heart desires my dear detective, anything."

"Oh really?" Kate folds her arms across her chest once more standing off in disbelief. He mockingly assumes the same position; even shadowing her angry head twitch on the dime.

"_Really_. I am fully prepared to open up my credit cards to this one."

"Trust me_._ Castle get proof that Evan Dawson killed those girls, and that the uncle paid him to do it. Get that for me Castle, and we've got a date." Kate scoffs at him, picking up her coat and attempting to leave.

"Then it's settled. You and I will go on a date to a place of my choice. Tonight your all mine."

Kate lets the phrase: 'Your all mine' sink its way it then brushes it off. "Sure, whatever Castle. Just get me that evidence. Just remember, I'm the one who does this for a living and you just moonlight for your own enjoyment. I _will_ win this stupid bet."

"Consider this case, closed. Oh and for our date," He grabs her attention at the last second with another smile, which just like earlier stops, her short. "-remember to wear something sexier than usual. Preferably including a short dress."

She shoots him a glare from the other side of the desk. Castle deflects it just by being his usual self, with that smile that could bring her to her knees.

"Get your pocket book ready, Castle. You're going be sorry you ever messed with me."

"Whatever you say, Becks whatever you say."

It had been a form of bait to get him to surface some Castle-worthy fact or spotted clue that could save the day. If he won he got the coveted grand price: a date with Kate Beckett. But sadly for him… so far to today his bank of knowledge had been experiencing a drought. With the river of wisdom far below sea level, he had attempted to dive into the cement below and get what he needed from an alternative perspective. This hadn't helped and had plunged his dear detective into a further state of pissed-off-at-the-world-and-I-will-shoot-you-Castle-if-you-don't-go-away-ness. A little angrier than usual, Beckett was on her last resort.

She had agreed to the stupid bet, even calling it a 'stupid bet' to make him think that she didn't care about it. But she about cared all right; she was getting that prize. Besides even if she didn't win, she did win. A date with Richard Castle? Kate wouldn't give that up for the world.

**A/n: Did you like it?**

**1. Should I continue? **

**2. Any ideas for what Beckett wants if she wins? Any other ideas?**

**Feedback is entirely appreciated. The little blue button beckons for love… be a friend and click it. It'll smile at you. (Well it would if it had a face)**

**-K.H.**

**PS: Caskett FTW! You know it… ;)**


	2. Clocking Out

**A/n: I know I haven't updated in awhile, but if you didn't know- I **_**do**_** have a life. Ha ha, not exactly, partly I'm just lazy. But enjoy anyway.**

**Hope it was worth the wait, and don't forget to rate, review and give me suggestions. **

**-K.H.**

Date Night?

Chapter 2:_ Clocking Out_

Tick.

_Ticcckk. _

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The clock's monotonous, tedious tone seemed to slow and become rapid as his heartbeat did. The mechanical clock hung above the white board like a mockery in its spot. It was there to tell you the time, to help; at this time all it did was tell you how much of a failure you had been. Not only did it broadcast to the group how badly they had done, but also how much time was wasted. With every little second that clicked away, Richard Castle etched a little mark in the back of his mind. He'd used it as a helpful method to keep alert, which was beginning to fail. He had counted away seconds at first, which they grew swiftly to minutes, and with time they'd evolved to hours. Five hours had been counted off so far, and a sixth was beginning to round the corner. In this battle of clues, they had toiled over a board of pictures for quite some time. No breaks, is what was agreed upon but even the most ruthless battle have 'cease fires'.

He needed a break.

After putting a long and hard fight versus the sleep hanging over his eyes, he surrendered; Richard Castle's head hit the desk with a jolt.

_Smack._

It was the first new sound that had filled the room in the last few hours. Any talking had died away ages ago, and the room's members had just sat or stood in striving silence. When Rick's face had decided to make out with the desk, every one turned as if they smelled smoke. His face was rested across a small stack of files and wooded desk, but he didn't mind. It was flat, it was welcoming, and most of all there wasn't really anything in close vicinity to cuddle up to. Coffee cups and computer keyboards don't make very good pillows.

It was 1:00 in the morning. It was late.

Richard Castle's observers glared, and then regarded him enviously, admiring his childish ways. Falling asleep in a situation like this, seemed to affect Castle the same as a long car ride does an infant; he dozed off. Of the team of investigators committed to tonight's attempt at an all-nighter, the who could claim the most jealousy at this point was Kate Beckett. She envied him- his ability to sleep now, even if the situation was so agitating. It was also one of the things about Castle she found so loveable.

She'd accepted his bet, and was determined, even if it meant keeping them all there for the entire night. Usually, she wasn't this ruthless but when it came to something like this. She was set on what she wanted. A prize she could name the price of; she could have anything. All Kate had to do was win, which she intended to- _tonight._

But this accolade had not been reached yet in fact not Castle, nor Esposito, Ryan or herself had come even close. At this moment, sleep clouded her judgment… she would forfeit the bet if it meant some of her beauty sleep would be salvaged tonight. Lucky Castle, he can just plop down anywhere and sleep through anything… like a baby. Why couldn't she do that? Oh... yeah because she had a working conscience that didn't just consist of witty puns, flirty glances and references to Sci Fi shows. She thought about things, worried tirelessly about the world while she slept. Why couldn't she just do what Castle does, and dream of happy things like unicorns, or Jedi Knights- whatever do Writer Boys dream about?

He had a smug little smile that spread across his face. The way Castle snuggled his face into the desk, it seemed he was experienced with sleeping on hard surfaces. Well then again he is a lazy writer, spending countless nights, waking with his face to the keyboard. Kate knew this because of the many times he'd have little indentations of keys on his forehead when arriving to work; these occurred not unusually close to Gina's deadline dates.

Wonder what he's dreaming about now…

Oh… wait she knew. Kate bit her lip, and smiled; a Writer Boy dreams about his muse, what else? As she paced passed her desk, she watched him catch some zs all over her stack of files. "He'd better not droll all over it; if he does I'll kill him." She thought as she observed Castle, it was like watching a panda napping at the zoo- highly cute, and momentarily entertaining. A small circle stood to watch, all three detectives observed the Writer Boy's slumber. But Ryan and Esposito's faces weren't as mesmerized as Beckett; she was in full-fledged fan girl heaven. It was kind of adorable, but sad at the same time. Watching him sleep… that is.

"How can he sleep like that? It's almost inhuman…" Ryan wondered, poking him with a teasing finger; Castle just twitched to the side and kept on snoozing.

"Well- I think this as a cue to call it a night. You in?" Esposito sighed, pulling himself tiredly across the floor and motioning for the others to follow.

"Yeah. I'm tired. Might as well, it's not like we'll find some kind newfound gem before morning."

The other two detectives nodded in agreement. It was time to _finally_ go home.

"What about Castle? He's still asleep; " Ryan raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a second. "We just gonna leave him here?"

"No I'll drive him home I guess. Alexis'll probably want him home, it's after his curfew." She joked, knowing the strange relationship of daughter and father. The intended child did more of the parenting then father, but it all worked out some how. Besides it was getting late, he'd want to be in his bed tonight.

_Should I wake him? _

She hesitated. It was worth a try, besides if he didn't wake up, she'd just leave there for the morning janitors to find.

"Hey. Wake up-"

She whispered into his ear softly. He awoke drowsily, mumbling away and forgetting he'd only been asleep for a few minutes.

"Hmm… where am I? Is… is it morning?"

"Nope."

"How-how long was I out."

"It's still late."

"You're telling me."

He cracked a sleepy smile.

"Castle. We're gonna get on home."

"What? -"

"You need a ride?"

"Mmmph. Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on."

Beckett attempted to drag him from the seat, which didn't go so well; he stumbled across the floor like an elephant on roller skates.

-In the car-

"So… you decided what you want if you win."

"Haven't decided yet. But it'll be good."

"You really think you can win our little bet…?"

"You think I can't?"

"Yes… No… I mean-"

A deathly, murder filled glare was shot in his direction. Castle stopped, he had already dug a deep hole- no use making it worse.

But he was so deep in his own grave it was too late.

**A/n: I know this chapter is shorter than the other one, but hey I have writer's block.**

**Any ideas? Please submit them. I still don't know what prize she will get if she wins… ugggh. **

**Tiredly and Tediously,**

**K.H. **

**PS: Reviewers get invisible hugs and invisible gift baskets filled with rainbows, unicorns and complimentary top hats. Enjoy!**


	3. Rookie

**A/n:**** Hey, thanks for all the feedback for the last chapter. I really appreciate it! **

**To reward all your awesome reviews- I'm updating a longer, funnier chapter sooner than I would have. I had some free time, and a laptop so I attempted. Hope you like it! Don't forget to tell me what you think… hope you **_**love**_** it as much as I **_**loved**_** writing it!**

**-K.H.**

Date Night?

Chapter 3: _Rookie_

From across the room the phone sang in a fuzzy tone, static sounding music hitting cloth. Though her coat muffled it, Kate knew exactly who it was. The ring tone was a distinct warning of _him_, it told Kate to 'brace herself' and hope for the worst. Kate ignored it, still stuck in Sleep's evil clutches; she let it ring. But the phone persisted, continuing it's Siren-like call. She groaned.

It was Castle.

It sang to her, enticing her to walk what seemed like miles to the sofa on the other side of the room. The phone buzzed still and the song started up again, seeming to play in a round because of the constant calls; he'd called, texted, voice-mailed… her phone was practically having a seizure on the couch.

Every fiber of her body told her to ignore it. She was too tired for Castle. Besides it was Saturday morning, and after a night of deliberating to nowhere over the case- Kate deserved a break. Not deserved per se but needed- thoroughly needed; Castle would just interrupt her Saturday. Though there hadn't been anything new in the case for days, it drained her more than if there had. Agitating, and boring holes into her skull with its cruel sameness, a case unsolved left her antsy and grumpy.

She definitely wasn't a morning person.

Then a thought bloomed in the small crevice of her mind that was still optimistic- what if he found something? Curiosity drew her hazily to the cell phone, but she resisted at the last second. It was Castle, she knew of course because of the distinct tune of 'You Talk Too Much' softly buzzing under her jacket, still waiting where she left it. Castle would either call to enlighten her of some silly matter… or he had a clue.

It was worth a shot considering, if he did have a clue… something that would solve the case and clean their slate- he'd win. He'd win…a date with _her_. It sparked her curiosity and with begrudging strength she took the last steps to the couch to retrieve it.

It rang again, and Kate scooped it out of its constant buzzing when it rounded the second verse of the ring tone.

'…You talk too much, you worry me to death-" She interrupted it's chime, checking her phone.

2 missed calls, a text and a voice mail- all from Castle. Was it really all that urgent? She wished it wasn't.

"Good Morning."

"Mmmph. 'Morning Detective." His speech was slurred, but still had its familiar melody just with a tinge of drowsiness. It seemed Sleep had claimed more than one victim this morning.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night Castle? You sound terrible."

"_Pff!_ Richard Castle doesn't _sleep,_" He joked; even at 7 o'clock in the morning Castle was comical. "Oh well if you must know Detective, I spent my evening, and morning… _investigating_."

"Investigating? Please tell me you didn't do anything illegal…"

"Well…I'd be lying."

"What was it this time…you didn't go streaking again?"

"No. But ummm about that, illegal stuff- I did get something, in the process though."

"Oh do tell Castle, what did you _investigate_?"

"Our case of course. I found some tidbits about our suspects… care to hear of my findings?"

"Sure."

"I'll be at your place A.S.A.P…"

"What _but_-"

"-No complaining."

_Click._

He didn't give her time to protest. Castle hung up, cutting off the conversation before she could make a single complaint about the fact it was 7 o' clock, and she wasn't dressed. Beckett knew he didn't care. She knew Castle had no boundaries when it came to her. He was just hesitant about them. 'No complaining', he'd said… he would be there '_as soon as possible'_. She wasn't complaining, but Kate was scrambling to find some way to make herself look fit to be seen.

That meant she'd have only a few seconds to make herself look presentable. She ran for the bathroom.

Gripping her mascara like a sword Kate fought with her face for beatific triumph. Her brush cut into her curls like a evil claw, pulling on the strands in shriek–inducing flurries. Changing into new clothes was no use; her pajamas and sweats would have to do. She was applying lipstick when she heard a knock on the door. The sound of his 'Hey Becks open up!' made her lipstick draw outside its intended lines. She sighed, "Oh God-I look like the freaking Joker." Taking a quick napkin to her face, and last check in the mirror Kate ran for the door.

_Who am I kidding? This is Rick Castle… why am I getting dressed up for him? Then again why aren't I?_

She flung the door open in a nervous flailing of door and arms. _He_ stood there. Richard Castle leaned against the threshold like something out of a cheesy 80's movie. He just stood there, arms crossed, his usual thousand-watt smile radiating at her with blinding accuracy.

"Detective, you rang?"

Her eyes slanted to the panels of her ceiling, annoyed and comical. The look across his face seemed to rehabilitate her smile.

"Castle, _you_ called _me_."

"I know I just wanted to say that."

Kate thrust the urge to laugh into the deepest sections of her heart. She'd save for later, and cherish it then; they had a case to solve. Time to get to business.

"Castle. You said- you had something to show me?" Kate continued, pulling a tired hand through her hair.

"Oh yeah, that." He took a folder from inside his jacket and barged into her apartment without an invitation. He plopped onto her couch without a single hesitation and within minutes he was at home there. For a second time, Kate's eyes hit the ceiling; he hadn't even thought to ask. He _knew _he was welcome. She leaned on a chair beside him, rifling through the folder.

"Where did you get these?"

They were pictures of the suspects, Evan Dawson and Mia, his girlfriend. Evan wore a janitor's uniform and he pushed a cumbersome cleaning supplies cart into a fancy, business-like building. Mia sat in a coffee shop, which seemed to be across the street, watching for his signal. They looked like something a private investigator might submit, grainy but good enough for evidence.

"I took 'um."

"What?"

"I followed them from their apartment, to the coffee shop."

"Wow, Castle. Hey- Looks like Evan Dawson, got a new job."

"Yeah, he's a janitor at some big advertising agency. Guess who owns it?"

"Who?"

"Quinton Quarts-"

"-The girls' uncle?"

"You got it."

She shifted through the photographs, a series of them this time all of different angles of the same building.

"His shift starts at five in the morning, but he started a little late today. Around the time, the uncle comes into work. My sources tell me he's setting up a deal."

"And your sources are… who?" Kate quizzed him, hoping he hadn't done anything stupid to get this information. Hoping he hadn't promised any favors…

"Mia Everett, herself."

"What? You talked to her? How…"

"Well…"

She stared at him, confused and agitated. From the look on his face, it would take more than a simple glower to get him to spit it out. _Castle did something stupid didn't he?_ Her eyes decided to take a detour to the little creases in the paint on the ceiling. She took a deep breath, and tried to think it through. It couldn't be too bad could it?

Her phone buzzed at her knee. Kate scooped it up; it was Ryan, he'd texted her.

_Check your email. I sent you something… you have to see it. _

Kate sighed and followed his instructions, and found what he was talking about. A fit of anger, hilarity, and confusion hit her. It was a security video of the outside of _Le Café__ Big City_ where Castle had been that morning taking pictures. It depicted a man who resembled Castle, with coiffed hair hidden under a blue hat. He wore a police uniform, but even in the disguise she knew it was _him_. _He_, had trying to be conspicuously, pretended to be a police officer to scare the lady into telling _him_ what _he_ needed to know. _He_ looked like an idiot.

"Castle… what's in that bag?"

"Oh… um-"

When he didn't answer, she jumped at it. The bag was a plain canvas thing; she hadn't seen him carry it in. Castle fought her for it, but Kate was merciless and clawed back at him for the bag. He surrendered to her 'lady claws' and let her open in it. Inside was a costume police uniform, complete with a little gold tinted tin badge and hat.

Kate just laughed.

"_You_, pretended to be a cop?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Yes. It's not like playing dress up in kindergarten… it's illegal."

"Whatcha gonna go Detective? Huh cuff me… I'd like that," He beamed a devious smile. "You know I would." He winked and Kate slapped him.

"Shut up."

"I'd think you'd think it was kind of funny ya' know…"

Kate took out the little rookie style hat from the bag, and placed it atop his head askew. He modeled it proudly. A little smile found its way onto her face, and he mirrored her.

"Come on _Rookie_… we got a case to solve."

**A/n: I know… I know. She called him 'Rookie', not only is adorable but it's a reference to Heat Wave… and to Castle's dress up game. Did you love it? I knew you would… It feels nice to have something comical and fluffy during this tortuous hiatus we've been subjected to. **

**-K.H.  
><strong>


	4. Captain Obvious

**A/n:**** Well here we are folks, at chapter four! This story is becoming a real success thanks to all the great feedback I've been receiving. If you're reading this because you finished my 'I Don't Go To Weddings' story, and wanted more- than you rock my socks off (PS: My other stories request your sweet love as well, so read them if you're a dear) If you're reading this **_**at all**_**, you deserve a chocolate only imaginary fruit-basket (the best kind) and a hug. You've made it this far! Congratulations you have an attention span larger than the average gnat! Doesn't that make you feel special? It would me-**

**-Oh, look at me! (Blushes) I'm ranting. I guess you've earned another chapter for being so nice… **

**Hey and look right below… there it is! Enjoy!**

**-K.H.**

Date Night?

Chapter 4: _Captain Obvious _

Castle was surprised at her.

He'd never expected her, to do something so _bad_.

Not bad in the modern sense, as in _naughty_ (though that had crossed his mind in his writer-like fantasies) but _against the rules_ usually she insisted they respect. But today was an exception. He liked this new Kate she was feistier, more of a character than a real person- _and_ she had a certain knack for listening to his stupid ideas when she had no idea what to do. Basically… it was like Kate turning to Nikki.

This wasn't the best idea ever but he hoped it would work. If it didn't, Kate had made it clear she'd never listen to another one of his ideas ever, ever again. She might even injure him physically. This implied kicking… This thought shuddered through his body.

This had to work. It just had to.

He approached the front desk, and took a quick glance at the woman and her little plastic badge. Castle tipped his sunglasses at it. He just hoped his mother's acting skills had rubbed off on him.

_Regina, _it read. He memorized it, and took a deep breath, leaning casually across the desktop.

"Regina, darling!"

"Oh- hello?" _Regina_, glanced up she was confused but tried not to show it. The stranger looked at him fondly, like she was just having a tinge of amnesia not being able to remember this person who had addressed her so warmly. _Regina_ looked him over, and smiled; he was handsome. She 'just _had_ to know him from somewhere… but where?' She thought. That was a face a woman wouldn't forget…

He talked with Regina for a few more minutes, acting like he knew her and she kept on thinking she had some how misplaced his name. Castle kept up the act, pretending to be a manger of model who they had just signed for an advertising campaign. All he needed was a model to play the part.

"Oh, _Nikki_ baby," Castle called to Kate/Nikki, who'd arrived in the lobby in well-rehearsed timing.

And there she was- his own creation strolling toward him in full costume. A tight 'chic' dress Kate had fond hidden in the bowels of her closet, a pair of fancy heels and ridiculous pair of bug-eye like sunglasses she'd purchased at a drug store a few blocks off. The atrocious reddish-orange haired wig was _his_ idea, making her look more like _The Fifth Element_, than a supermodel.

"There's my lucky star." He regarded, winking at Kate behind his sunglasses. Even behind her silly glasses, he could see she was bombarding him with a glare for the ages.

Castle stepped aside, letting 'Nikki' take her place before the desk. If _Regina_ hadn't been under Castle's well cast spell she noticed a gun poking in the fake model's little clutch bag, and the handcuffs peeking out of it might have been a hint too. But she didn't and just greeted Kate with a warm glinting smile. She was clueless really… Kate mumbled a few words, pretending like she was some kind of Russian implant who didn't speak much English. Regina bought it. Castle had charmed her well.

He nonchalantly added 'they'd forgotten to call for an appointment, and rightly noted they needed to speak with the advertising execs, and if she wouldn't be a dear and beam them up'. Regina nodded dutifully, and handed him a swipe card, leaving her hand over his a little longer than natural.

"The elevator's just down the hall and to the left." The desk receptionist winked at Castle, and followed him with her eyes eagerly even as he rounded the corner. Castle and Beckett followed her directions and found the elevator in no time. As she waited as a pair of blue-suited men left their elevator vacant, adverting from their hungry stares, Kate spoke for the first time since she'd dawned the disguise.

"You ever mention this again, your dead you hear me."

"Loud and clear, _Nikki_."

"A shot straight throw the head."

"Got, it Nikki."

"Shut it."

"Sure, _Nikki_."

"I thought we agreed that wasn't my undercover name-"

"-_Aw_ but I _like_ it. It suits you… hey! Maybe it'll stick."

"You're a jerk."

"I know."

A mile long smile curled across his mug. _Priceless…_

-About a day later-

"Hello Detective."

"Hello."

"Howdy Castle."

Snickers followed.

Beckett looked up from her desk, and Castle peeked from behind his newspaper; like he didn't know what was up, though he evidently did. Ryan and Esposito stood smiling, giggles fighting behind their lips. She rolled her eyes, and glanced at the object of their hilarity. It was rested across Castle's forehead still awry, like his smile, and made for a definitely humorous sight. Though, the object was inanimate it represented something much more. It was the 'rookie' cap once again, but this time a little rectangle of paper was crudely taped to the front.

_Captain Obvious_.

She read, it was written in an unsophisticated Sharpie pen. Kate smiled. It was true… Castle was _always_ stating the obvious. Usually in the most helpful, but almost in the even more common comical sense he added to observations, a flavor most obliging but still brought a stop her thoughts that in many ways distracted her. Why did he always have to take everything in such a penned in version; like something from a novel, instead of real life. 'Oh, yeah' She thought regretfully; he was an author. Castle's sitcom-worthy answers to situations made things harder and easier for her, fighting her usual persona like oil to water. Having such comical additions to everyday life made an opposition to her sarcasm and solemnity.

The cap had lately become a fixture in the daily life of their banter. It was beacon of humor, and of annoyance for her. For Castle it got him much-needed attention and plenty of wise cracks. Like many things; they had different views on it. It was a symbol really. Castle stared up at it smiling back her. She took a small snapshot of the scene before her in her mind- a memory for later. Usually it would warm her heart, but now Kate knew they needed get back to business. She let him have another little moment of it.

Kate tapped teasingly the lip of the cap, and turned on a dime toward the big white evidence board. This action prompted him to follow, like the blast of a gun to a racehorse and jockey. And like a duck follows his mother, as usual, he stayed at Beckett's heels and still askew the cap followed too.

"What do we got?" Kate addressed her team, and Ryan answered her first.

"Well your _adventures_ this weekend helped a bit-"

"-We got some dirt on Mr. Quarts." Esposito cut in, sneaking a silly look to his partner, who regarded it but didn't make it known. They seemed to speak their own language, those two- forming similar thoughts like conjoined brainy aliens. And those thoughts they twisted… well she could only imagine.

Castle stopped his current activity, plucking stray magnets from the board and forming a smiley face. His ears perked up at the word 'dirt', much like his dramatic mother he'd always been a sucker for gossip. _He's such a five-year-old… _

"That stunt better have been worth it."

The undercover stunt had worked. Quarts' lawyers had previously denied them access to him, since they had close to no evidence against him. The 'Nikki the model' scheme had succeeded; they'd been able to distract Quarts' hoards of lawyers, guards, and assistants. 'Nikki' proved to be a very good distraction ploy; with her beauty and simpleton attitude, but Castle knew it all was a well thought-out act. Rick rifled through his books and computer, she'd looked at Quarts' schedule for the next three weeks, and preoccupied the men in Quarts' office with her simple words in Russian and fluttering eyelashes. Only once had Kate drifted from her perfect cover when a mail-boy got too wrapped up in the act and tried to touch her. She'd dragged him aside, yanked out her gun and held it up warning that if he did that again she'd kill him; all in perfect English.

The terrified man had run off to hide in the broom closet. When Castle asked about it later, she just said he'd eaten something bad for lunch.

"I think this is 2-0, Castle at this point."

"What do you mean?" Kate looked up from her files and inquired. He'd seemed a bit cockier about their bet since the _Nikki_ incident. She guessed this was a continuation of it.

"I _mean _I'm winning_."_

"Hey- How do you have two more points than me?"

"I got the pictures, and I thought of the model thing. Two points."

"I would categorize them as _one_. _I_ was the model- _I_ did most of the work. _I_ didn't see _you_ squeezing into a slutty dress and heels yesterday."

"True, but I could have rocked it, I have Stairmaster thighs…" He cocked a silly high-arched eyebrow. "But I played my part quite well didn't I?"

Kate's eyes hit the ceiling in disgust, but she admitted to the second statement. "Yeah. I guess you did-" He did come up with the plan. He designed the whole thing, but she knew played the part better…

"-So I _do_ get two points."

"Nope. It's a draw for now. 1-1."

Castle grumbled and assembled his newspaper to mask himself once more.

**A/n:**** It's pure silliness I know. ;) But it seemed to fit the bill so I wrote it. I named the receptionist because I've been listening to allot of Regina Spektor lately… anyone else love her? **

**So far the score is 1-1. Who do you think is winning, who do you think should win? Any ideas? All concepts are welcome. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Thoughtfully and Drowsily,**

**K.H. **

**P.S. Top hats and double stuffed Oreos (invisible sadly) to all reviews… as usual.**


	5. Tiebreaker?

**A/n****: Hey you people! I know I haven't updated in what feels like an eternity. I have no excuse... I'm sorry. But I've got a ton of ideas, and hope to expand this story for several more chapters. I'm thinking at least 10 chapters and maybe more. I've been slacking allot so I feel bad. You will be rewarded, pinky promise. On a side note, did anyone see the preview video that ABC entertainment released? OH MY HOLY MUSHTACHE-WEARING HIPPOCAMPUS! It was so awesome... and **_**so**_** freakin' sad- I cried. I'm excited, are you? If you haven't seen it look it up on YouTube or the ABC website... oh... my... god...! **

**Apologies,**

**-K.H.**

**P.S.: I wrote this chapter entirely in Castle point of view just because I know how much you people seem to love it in my other stories. Also if you haven't, please check out my other stories, I think you'll like them- I really do. **

Chapter 5: Tiebreaker?

Castle's POV:

I'm official. I'm _so_ going to win. It is _so_ on. And by it I mean... I will win and she will go on a date with me and... Well... You know. She's just in complete denial, as usual. Though I expected that sort of thing from her, of course; Kate Beckett has some kind of fondness for denying things... like how much of a fan girl she is. Or maybe how attracted she is to me. Completely denies all of them. We all know it's true though.

I spy on Kate from behind my newspaper in extreme covertness. She has no idea I'm spying on her- oh wait she looked up. Now a death-ray like glare is boring into my skull... I slink back behind my newspaper. For a girl with such pretty eyes, she can make them burn when she wants them too. Maybe now she's not looking, I'll peek at her again; aww she looks so pretty, and she has no idea that I- nope... she's still looking. _I'm screwed_. I slither back behind the sports pages, pretending to read a newspaper article I already read twice this morning. It makes a good Beckett-shield though so I keep it in front my face averting the glares she stings at me. Once again I peek at Beckett's spot but she's gone.

Uh-oh... I smell cherries.

"Castle," Beckett angrily whispers, and I jump about three feet. How? How- did she get over here?

"Castle... what were you doing?"

"When?" I inquire, trying my best to look like the innocent little angel I'm clearly not.

"Right now!"

"Oh- nothing..."

"Castle!"

"Yes, Detective Beckett?"

"You were doing _something_-"

"-No... By 'something' you must mean 'something' someone should not have been doing. Then no- no one was doing _something_ over here." I add the air quotes just because I know how much she hates them. Kate fumes quietly, is it just me, or are clouds of angry smoke fuming out of her ears? Her eyes squint suspiciously, looking me over. Beckett leans up against the desk in front of me, crossing her arms. The tables have turned, now she's watching me. I rearrange my paper hiding my face from her evil glares, even though I know she can still see me behind it.

"You're reading that newspaper upside down."

"What...no? _Pff_... No that's actually how I like to read my newspapers. You don't do that?-"

"-Castle." Though I find it all _quite_ amusing, she isn't amused.

"Yes?" My voice comes out very much resembling a terrified mouse cowering. Beckett is the fearless tabby pursuing her prey.

"Just, just shut up." She pounces.

"Oh, oh- O.k."

I follow her orders obediently... as usual.

-Later on that day-

I sprint across the bull pen.

"Hey Beckett... you are going to be _so_ happy!"

"What?"

I guess she doesn't _want_ to be happy. She doesn't look happy. Uh-oh.

"Um.. I sorta got some information.. You sorta need."

"What do you mean by sorta? What, what is it?"

I smile widely; she's intrigued. I go silent.

"Castle," Me being quiet is a rare sight, it troubles her. I smile wider. "Why are you smiling like that? Should I be worried? You didn't do something illegal again did you-" Beckett's suspicious, though secretly I know she's just teasing.

"No... Well not _this time_. I just 'Googled it'." I'm devious, and she knows it. Kate rolls her eyes.

"And I thought you had an army of spies or something. Give it here." Kate teases, she's smiling. I melt.

I pass my 'very-covert-paper-of-secretness' to her.

"Castle- this is just a list of people contributing to Quart's benefit tomorrow night... how is this supposed to help us?"

"Yes I know just, keep reading-"

"-Oh my, "She reads to the point I expected her to freak out. Kate Beckett has what you could call: an oh-my-gosh-Castle-is-such-a-genius moment. "Do you know what this means? Oh my god- I could kiss you!"

Then Beckett, why don't you? I think it but don't say it. I'm too chicken.

"Castle."

"Yeah?"

I look up quickly but it's too late to prepare myself for what was about the happen. A pair of arms wrapped around my neck in admiration. Beckett hugged me. She hugged me! I didn't think she was a hugger... but I guess she is.

"Thank you." I'm frozen on the spot. She pulls away quickly. The whole thing only lasted a few seconds but the feeling of her arms around my neck lingers. The smile that radiated from her face dims while Beckett's cheek's tint crimson; she's embarrassed. I'm still a statue with a wide smile.

"You guys o.k.?" Ryan interrupts our little moment.

"Fine... just fine." I mutter, stilly from my spot in the middle of the room. Beckett sighs and mutters something to Ryan about the lead I got... they're off.

Five minutes later I'm stock still, as I have been for some time.

I can't believe it.

**A/n****: Did you like it. What you didn't? What did you say? Oh you loved it. I thought so. He-he. I know it's shorter than usual but I feel the chapter should end here... I also want you guys to simmer thinking about what they discovered through Castle's lead... and what it's next for them.**

**-K.H. **

**P.S.: As usual treats and much love go to those who review... I also need ideas. So please, I beg of you... ideas! ;) You know you want to! **


	6. It's All Part of the Plan

**A/n****: Thanks for all the support for chapter 5! You have no idea what it means to me whenever people review or send me a message... it makes me feel so loved. You guys are great! Thank you to all who have stuck with it from the beginning; through thick and thin, through triumph and laziness- all of it. You all deserve invisible hugs (which are always felt, though never seen)... I'm really excited about this chapter, I worked on it allot and made it longer because I think you all deserve something like that. **

**Thankfully, Sleepily, and Humorously,**

**-K.H. **

**P.S: I know some of you wanted it to be in Kate's POV... so parts of the chapter is in her point of view..! Just for you- ;)**

Date Night?

Chapter 6: It's All Part of the Plan

General POV:

It was set.

Castle smiled to himself; even if he didn't win the bet he'd get a date with her tonight anyway. It was all part of the plan. He'd donated to the Quart Foundation for Adolescent Cancer Patients (the QFACP)... he'd gotten himself two tickets to the event. He'd driven his Ferrari (for undercover ultra covert purposes of course) up to her apartment building. The doorman had stood dumfounded at the automobile; looking it over head to tail with the license plate inscribed 'ImAWritr' like it was the biggest present on Christmas morning. He'd arrived at her apartment door with a sly grin. She a had no idea... she thought it was just an undercover job. That was true, but he... he counted it as a date. Beckett might not- but he certainly did. He was technically taking her to a charity event, he wore his most expensive suit, and he'd driven up in his Ferrari. In my world: that's a date.

He knocked on the door at 8:15 right on the dot, like he said he would, staring down at his shoes. He'd worn his dancing shoes... shiny, expensive, and certainly another part of his devious plan. They were all part of charm. He'd dressed to nines, as planned. He just hoped she was impressed. The author sighed, reaching for his watch habitually- 'what was taking her so long?' Castle tapped the little hands of the watch hoping it was right. Pulling a nervous hand through his hair to aid with the suspense of it all- he sighed a second time. Tonight was going to be _some_ night.

On the other side of the door

Beckett's POV:

This is without a doubt, in no possible way, not even in any way at all even metaphorically: a date.

I'm _not_ going on a date Richard Castle- It's true I'm not. I'm putting on an expensive dress I shopped for hours for because I needed to fit in at the event. It's not for him. The extra puffs of cherry perfume weren't for him either. Neither were the spike heels which I know he likes. I'm not spending what feels like hours just on my hair for Castle either... it's, it's for the event. None of it is for him.

Or at least that's what I've been telling myself for the last four and half hours. I'm psyching myself out... trying to convince myself its all part of the plan. Because it is- right? Wrong. I can't get the idea out of my head. I'm lying to myself for my own sanity. Or maybe it's for his. We don't need him distracted tonight. I stare back at myself in the mirror... maybe I should've thought of that before buying this dress or the shoes... or even the perfume. But this is _not_ a date... not at all... so I have nothing to worry about. Do I? It was dangerous... the man we were after would be there- we just needed to make sure he didn't make a run for it. We'd planned it out in detail with the entire team. We'd wear earpieces to keep in touch with the entire stock of back-up who'd be parked behind the art gallery ready to help. I'd packed her gun in her purse safely... and I'd use it if I had to. Hopefully I won't. I also packed to gun as effective tool if I needed to prove to Castle it wasn't a date... if he tries anything I'll just wave the gun in face. That'll shut him up, I guess. Oh poor man... he has no idea how dangerous I really am. And if he does he's ignoring it.

I expect him to pretend it's a date. Maybe a little author-like fantasizing... maybe he'll try something shady in the shadows. I'm not saying that'll happen but if it does... I did bring my gun. So I guess I'm prepared for anything. As much as I might wish it is a date... which I don't... at all. I glance back at the mirror at my face, fiddling with my curls nervously. One ringlet hangs in front of my face mockingly; I pull it back and sigh. My lipsticks smudged; I reapply it and fix it quickly and head out across my living room.

O.K. maybe I do wish it was a date. But only a little. Only in the slightest way possible. A fingernail thickness of wanting and wishing I was on a date with the man many women in New York City would kill to go on a date with. And maybe, just maybe... I like that. I might actually in a funny way- love it. With some eagerness I peek through the peephole in door at his bubble face. He raises his eyebrows on the other side back at me. I kneel away from the peephole leaning against the door. 'Ok... ok... just breath Kate- it's not a date.'

Taking a breath, I open the door slowly letting the moment take as long I possibly can. I do this mostly to give myself an extra few seconds to run if I want to, I also just want to make him wait as long as I can. It makes me feel better but soon the door is open and he's standing there with one of those stupid grins on his face I love.

"Well- ya' ready?"

"Yeah, um just give a me a second. I have get my coat. I'll be right back."

I flee from the scene in desperate search for my jacket in hope I can spend a few more seconds attempting to keep my sanity. As I flick past the hallway doorframe I look back at him; Castle stands in the doorframe impatiently, but strangely at home like he'd always been there. He notices me watching him, and a smug little smirk makes its way onto his handsome mug. He watches me with _that_ look in his eye. I gasp quietly in return and run back down the hall to get my things. The gun sits patiently waiting on my bed next to my coat and purse. I stow it away praying it won't be needed tonight. With a final look into the mirror I pull my coat onto my shoulders, and run back to door and my awaiting author.

"Got it?"

"Yeah-"

"-Then let's go!" He's excited, in curious five-year-old attitude. I walk beside him quickly past my neighbors' doors and as I count them off silently I realize something: If does count as a date, I don't care. I'm with Castle and everything's all right. When we make it to the elevator he presses the button rapidly like he's been waiting to press that one little gray button all his life.

"Age before beauty..." He jokes holding the door open in a gentlemanly fashion. A devious eyebrow look blossoms as he watches me intently as I stride in first. We stand parallel, twins in our actions. He looks up at the ceiling when I do; I glance at his watch when he does. It's not in a comical sense... we just share the same wave of edginess about this. I question him in effort to cut the silence.

"You know Castle, that this _isn't_ a date. right?"

"Oh totally."

Even thought I know he's lying to me, we both know it's true. This might just be _a date_. It has to be- why else would I be so nervous! 'O.K... Just breathe Kate. It's not a date... not in any way a date, not a date in any form or variety. It's part of the plan. He's just Richard Castle. He contributed to the event at the last moment and received a glossy lettered invitation in return. He's just here for the children. I am Kathryn Beckett, detective, muse and his friend. He called me up at the last moment and asked me if I would casually accompany him to the event. It's, it's for the children. Or at least that's the plan. I'm wearing this dress because it's all part of the plan... all part of the plan. I repeated it methodically in my mind. It was something I'd forced myself the think for hours up t this point and I planned to till the second I arrived back at my door tonight. It's all part of the plan. No worries, no regrets. It's part of the job.

"Well you're looking ravishing tonight."

Castle leans a bit in my direction, smiling like an evil man with a plan. The look on his face makes my heart melt a little bit; does me really think that? I know the compliment is for me, and there's nothing wrong with that- but it feels like something a man on a date would say. That's what scares me. It goes against everything I've mentally prepared myself for. Suddenly I realize I haven't thanked him or even spoken in return. I'm frozen; under his charming spell.

"Uh- thanks." I return, sounding like a sweaty handed middle school girl talking to the most popular boy in school. That's actually a perfect explanation of how I feel as well. The space in the enclosed box we ride in becomes thick with an awkward air. The rest of the elevator ride is silent, in effort to avoid another moment like the previous one.

Walking calmly through the double doors at the front the doorman smiles at us like he knows something- The guy gives Castle a candid 'thumbs up' as we pass. What did he do? Why did the doorman... oh my god-

"Castle. Why'd you bring _that_ car?"

He seems distant, and then quickly falls back to earth. Maybe he thinks I didn't notice his eyes on me like a housefly to light, then _entire_ ride down.

"Oh- it's part of the act..."

"Yeah right. Hand me the keys-"

"-What? Why do you need the keys?" Castle asks taking out the keys and dangling them before my face as if they were a sacred relic, or the last cookie in the cookie jar. I'm the kid sister, he's the toying older brother holding the cookie two feet above my head, and pulling my pigtails so I can't reach it.

"I'm gonna drive, come on give me the keys." I gesture my outstretched palm for the 'sacred' keys.

"Uh- no... You got to drive last time!" Castle retorts whining like the five-year-old he truly is. I glare at him and grab at the keys, but he's taller stronger and pulls them away just fast enough. I fold my arms across my chest in annoyance. "Castle- give me the keys... I'm in charge."

"Who made you in charge?" He asks jokingly and crosses his arms to mirror me. Again being the toying older brother.

"Castle. I'm the one with the gun. I drive." I whisper angrily. It doesn't faze him.

"Why are you the one with the gun? I can shoot just as good as you, you know that." He whispers back out of earshot of the doorman who stands a few feet away ease dropping. I don't know if he's kidding or not... 'is he serious?' I glance at the doorman, who flicks his face away from view as if he's watching something of great interest in the distance. I roll my eyes and face Castle.

"You _certainly_ know why!"

"Please, Beckett. It's my car... I want to drive!" All he needs it to stamp his foot and we'll have to send him back to kindergarten. Why does he have to make this all so hard for me? Why? Because he's Castle...

"_Fine_." I cave, yielding car-driving privileges over to him: partly because the doorman's watching, and partly because I need him to shut up.

"Yes!" Castle squeals, throwing a victory fist bump in the air. I roll my eyes once again, watching him smugly open up the car down chauffeur style, like he's the smoothest, most respectful gentleman around. Or at least he thinks he is.

"After you detective,"

I slide into the luxurious leather with ease, ruing the fact I let him drive. I never let him drive... that makes this different than the other undercover stuff we've done. That makes it almost a day. I curse silently. Strike one. As the car roars down the avenue in all its elegance another lopsided smile shines in my direction.

"So... Beckett. Josh ever drive you around in a car like _this_?"

Oh my god. He isn't? He's doing that thing were compares them... I'm going to kill him. I somehow resist shooting him and watch as Castle raises an eyebrow in the rearview mirror, haughtily. I let a little smirk make its way onto my face. He perceives it as something to do with him or the car, and fixes his hair in the mirror in that vainglorious little Writer Boy sorta way he always does.

"Well ya' know he never did," This seems to please Castle who leans back smugly.

"But he does have a motorcycle I find _extremely_ sexy." I let the words 'extremely' and 'sexy' descend on his ego chronologically. Both words make the author jealous and nervous at the same time. It's hilarious. The rest of the car ride to the gallery is silent, the only points of sound that occur are Castle's little grumbles and frantic checks in the mirror as the car growls along with him as we drive along. I've made a crack in his ego, and he knows it. I stifle a little giggle as I watch; he has no idea how much I love him.

"Here it is." Castle announces as we pull up behind some cars at a large geometrical building in the most expensive part of the city. It's a buzz with press, celebrities and cars. As camera flashes ablaze all around, velvet robes and privileged people fill my vision, we step out before the steps before the event.

"Mr. Castle!" A journalist yelps leading a herd of press monkeys along with her.

In all the bustle, Castle makes his way out of the car, and makes a big show of opening the door for me. I step out onto the crimson carpet- terrified. I didn't think it would be such a big event. He hooks my arm, gives me a look that says: 'Your all mine' guiding me through the throngs, acting like a gentleman.

"Here we go." I whisper stepping onto the first step up to the gallery. Castle glances down at me a sly smile across his face.

Maybe it is a date. Just a tiny bit.

**A/n:**** Ok... I'll give you a second the scream in supreme glee. *Watches you scream happily* Ok... so... I know you loved it. I know another thing- you want to review. You know you do! ;)**

**Proudly, and in a fit of glee,**

**-K.H. **


End file.
